Episode List
This is where you can find information on all of the stories in the Timelord Alliance The Beginning The Roleplay was started off by HannahOFlaherty597, better known at the time as Hackman597... This contained mini-stories that have been simplified here. The Crack between Dimensions The Writer reported to the Timelord Alliance Space Station (TASS) that he had just been rescued after falling into a time crack by The Doctor, Within the time crack he saw a negative reality which shouldn't exist, this negative reality also contained evil versions of those who were good. After some discussions with the Council of the time they decided that the negative reality should be destroyed, This was done by sending an empty TARDIS into the crack to heal it. The Alternate Reality's Evil Commander Upon sending the empty TARDIS into the crack the Dalek Leader of the Alternate Reality Davros managed to take control of The Writer's mind. During this Spike Dimentos unexpectedly broke into the TASS and reported to the alliance he was betrayed by a friend of his, He also noted that his collegue, Dark Ditreos, said that the friend had stolen the Elemental Crystals from the Howling halls. To prevent Davros from taking over The Writer completely the Alliance's great leader, The Professor, placed atomic beeds into The Writer's ear slowing his heartbead to 10% it's normal rate. This causes Davros to leave and the crack to close. After recovering the Writer wanted to give The Professor's (Then) best friend and right hand man, Hammy Trotter, his Sonic Toothbrush. Attack of the Absorbaloffs Hammy, was about to thank Writer for the Sonic Toothbrush but then began to act wierd, his arms turned into Tenticles and his voiced changed "Silence!! This is Jighten from clom Speaking through test subject C-11! Bring me the one known as The Professor or I will fry Earth with my Death Ray" the young looking Warrior Eurybus Vallinus protessed against this and attempts to fight Jighten, This annoys the Absorbaloff and makes him send soldiers to the TASS, Eurybus drew his sword and fought the Absobaloff Soldiers killing them off. However other soldiers storm in, knock out Eurybus and kidnaps him and Hammy. Retalliation (To be written up) Saga's Just before Series 1 of the "Episode System" four Saga's took place, These were extremely long stories that connected each other in a giant arc. Battle of Deroth This is where the timelord alliance battled Manhiel and explored Deroth . Known members involved, Valinus Brothers, The Writer, and The Professor. The Evil Professor The Professor, one of the creaters of the alliance turns evil and tries to take over the universe. Known members, Valinus Brothers, The Writer, The Hero, Spike Dimentos, Tess, The Learner, and The Scientist. Rise of Evil This saga includes many undefeated enemies including Discord, The Headmaster, Darkness, and the return of Manhiel. Known members, same as above. Dalek Games Eventually, darkness was the only ememy left from the between saga. He growed as well as a secret enemy that turned out to be the daleks. They sent Gramos, to help gather the alliance together. Meanwhile, Darkness managed to gain The Learner and the Valinus brother's alliegence. The daleks needed to splice their DNA with the most powerful species, and to do that, they sent the races that they thought were the best, and sent tehm to fight each other on Earth. This ultimatly failed, when they started to go against a war with Darkness and his minions. The two powers were inevitably destroyed by Gramos exploading herself to bring them into the void with her. Fall of The Alliance This was the final saga, where many of the alliance's best members left. This included The Learner, The Founder, and the Valinus Brothers. Eventually, only Spike, The Writer, The Scientist, The Hero and The Beginner remained. Together, these five created the Episode Inituative, which demamded that episodes would be made, with only one villian in each. The Hero left sometime during this. Series 1 The first canon series in Episode format in the the Timelord Alliance. Ep 1: The Space Station and the General To kick off the first series of "The Timelord Alliance", The Beginner, the newest member of the alliance, contacts The Writer, Spike, and The Scientist to learn about it's past. And so, The Writer takes him to their offical space station above the planet Hilom. But, their trip was set too late, and the space station is in ruins. Although, there seems to be something still on it, waiting to be released... To read the entire episode, click here! Ep 2: The Final Hour The Writer, The Beginner and the Scientist are in the TARDIS for the second ever episode in the new episode system of the TA. Spike is in The Headmaster's Secret Base of operations on Earth, where he is told if he gets all the Chrasteon Crystallite items, he will end all evil in the world. The Writer must get them to defeat The Headmaster. This leads to the brightest cliffs... for the first item in the quest... To read the entire episode, click here! Ep 3: The Impossible Man A man, cuts himself, taking out pieces of his flesh, and one second later its back. How does he do it? It drives the crowd wild too. The Writer examines the flesh bits, whilst the Beginner lands in the circus area to talk with this impossible man. When the find his DNA after the encounter, the duo find out he doesn't have any. They travel to a future show of his, to find themselves caught up with The Scientist... To read the entrie episode, click here! Ep 4: The Rise of the Dark Being Spike Dimentos sends invitations a new scientific discovery made by him. The Beginner and The Writer join him. Spike reveals his mansion base used to be a TARDIS and he's making it fly, The Beginner's TARDIS clamps on and stuff is needed to get fix the chameleon circuit of his TARDIS, but the crew are unsure if it actually was a TARDIS. The Dark Being suddenly snatches the energy sphere that was holding the mansion up, so The Beginner's clamped TARDIS has to fly the mansion... To read the entire episode click here! Ep 5: The Puzzle Gods The Writer and The Beginner have been pulled out of their timestreams to be destoryed! A mysterious voice comes from this new area they have landed at, and locks their TARDIS doors and stores them away, The Beginner and Writer manage to solve the first puzzle, discovering that this voice is one of the "Puzzle Gods" and wants to destroy these two members or more from the Alliance if they fail the puzzles, It then locks them in seperate rooms with the other persons strength puzzle... To read the entire episode click here! Ep 6: Dear Diary Professor Jones, investigator of a mining group is someone who constantly updates the diary, only the diary shows dreadful happenings. The Beginner, The Writer, The Hero and The Scientist (with Nom Om) arrive there, to save them, after accidently landing... When the group investigate, mines fall, men die and something wied has been mined up from the ground, causing danger for everyone. Three men with the Prof survive, Randy, Dave and Lance, who are all victims of the might of the Reltelms... To read the entire episode click here! Ep 7: The First Alliance The Writer and Beginner are both thrown back in time, to a point between "The Crack between Dimensions" and "The Alternate Reality's Evil Commander" and need to find out why. They find out that the cause of their crash landing is because of a purple dust. The purple dust attacks a bunch of the "past members" so The Writer and Beginner track the dust down to ... To read the entire episode click here ! Ep 8: Secrets With Spike missing and Eurybus alive and yet to be found the alliance unlock a dark secret to the Alliance. What was Spike up to that caused him to go incognito? And will Eurybus ever reunite with the Alliance? This episode was cancelled and considered uncanon. Series 2 Ep 1: Alternation A Strange anomaly appeared in the Timelord Alliance Space Station. This led The Writer, Spike and The Beginner to the library, and laboratory to investigate, also employing other members of the Alliance that worked in science to help ... To read the entire episode click here! Ep 2: New Recruit (To be written up) Ep 3: Reprisal (To be written up)Category:Episodes Category:Stories